If It Wasn't For Her
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: He chose her over me...Why her! WHY HER! We've been brothers since we were small Lars. How could she just take you away from me! We would still be talking if it wasn't for her...If it wasn't for her...


"I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I FUCKING HATE HER!" I screamed as I slammed my glass of whiskey on the table. I truly hate that bitch. It was always about her. Always about her! Every time I try to get near him or anyone, she takes them away from me! Putting my hand to my head, I try not to throw my glass to the white wall.

"God dammit!" I screamed. I could never understand what drew him to her. We were always tight. Ever since our parents died, we only had each other. Living in that God forsaken orphanage until we were fourteen, wondering if we'll make it out of there alive. My best friend-no-my brother was the only person I had left. We were both alone. I wanted to make sure Lars was always getting what he needed before me. We were barely even eating anything. The workers actually tried to get us to starve to death. Eating almost rotten food, being told that we can't go to the bathroom. It was nothing but a living hell for us.

I only wanted what was best for my brother. I only wanted to protect him. I wanted to keep him from experiencing pain and death. We both experienced that when I just happened to show up to the restroom and find him almost getting raped by the cook. I tried to save him, but the molester held a butcher knife to his throat, threatening to slit it if I didn't shut up. Lars seemed to have stopped squirming when the knife made contact with his skin. Both the asshole and I looked at the kid. His body was shaking and as soon as the cook tried to touch him, he screamed in pain. I thought I saw red lightning bolts coming from my brother's body. In less than a minute, the bastard was dead. I thought it was my imagination, but the bolts ended up busting the light bulbs out. I carefully grabbed Lars and darted out of the bathroom. We both packed up some clothes and got the hell outta that place.

We ended up in a nearby forest, very far away from that hell-hole. We both were trying to get the air back into our lungs. I looked at my best friend. He was about five foot four, a bit tall for his age. His eyes were blue, and his hair was sandy blond. For some strange reason, he puts his hair up in this ridiculous spikey style, maybe it stayed up that way with all of the hair gel that was stolen from the maid's drawer. I was about to say something to him but I shut up instantly when I saw the red lightning cackle from his body. I took steps back, but he held his hand out to me. I hesitated. I grabbed his hand, but I didn't feel anything. I ended up speaking too soon when I kinda got shocked. I let go of his hand, but I still stayed near him. When I saw a bit of the red sparks go away, I felt him plop down onto the grass.

I stayed beside him. I could tell that he wanted to cry his eyes out. Something felt wet on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw the sky crying. Quickly, I moved our stuff under a tree that could hold shelter for us. Lars got up and followed me. Sitting near the trunk of the tree, I put my arm around my brother's shoulder. He was hesitating for a moment, and the dam finally broke loose. The sky roared with thunder, and lighting flashed in anger. I looked to my brother and I said,

"It'll be alright bro. It'll-it'll-it'll be alright." I took several deep breaths of my own. I felt my cheeks getting wet, but warm with tears. I made a silent vow to our murdered parents that I will protect my brother first, make him happy, and then protect myself.

A few years later, we ended up in the Mishima Zaibatsu. We only did it so that we could get ourselves a good pay load and to keep the world safe from the evil Mishimas. It turned out that our boss, Jin Kazama, was actually the one that wanted to take over the world. We ended up quitting the army, but we had the price on our heads. Lars had more money on his because he worked alongside Jin for the longest. He knew every move his employer made. A few months after we quit, we raided one of the labs for the Zaibatsu. I had to stay at home base with the Delta group. When I got a call from the Epsilons that the base was blown to bits, I was devastated. There were no survivors. But in turn, I didn't really care about them. I was hurt to know that Lars was probably dead. But I also received word that his body was missing. There was a slight chance that he was still alive. I was praying to God that he was still alive.

A few days later, I went out patrolling to see if the captain of the rebel army was somewhere around the area. I was at the harbor and found a car parked near the docks. It seemed suspicious, so my team and I went to investigate it. Don't get me wrong. I may be lieutenant, but everyone just downright hates me. Even when we were in the Zaibatsu. Men and some women were jealous that I was Lars' best friend. Many of them pretended to be my friend just to get closer to him. I knew they were lying, almost from the start. Some of the women did sleep with me. I loved them all with all of my heart, but they only did that to get closer to my best friend.

I tried to find love in different places. You name it. The bar, the clubs, the park, the museum, anywhere! Turns out they were nothing but gold diggers and only got information about Lars out of me. I turned a cold shoulder to everyone. They knew that I didn't want anyone to be my friend. The world was just against me and wanted my brother.

When I saw that man get out of the car, I almost fell to my knees to cry in happiness. My brother was alive! He was wearing a pair of white pants, a black jacket with a dragon on it, my shoes that he said he was just "borrowing" for a month, and red gloves. I've never been so happy to see him alive and well. But, when he said he didn't know me, I felt my heart crack. I knew I had to keep my emotions in check, so I chatted with him about the important information. He did seem lost, but at least he was listening. I took my eyes off of him of a second and looked to the car. I saw something or someone with pink hair. Odd. I asked him who the girl was and why she was with him.

"She was in the lab and helped me out with my amnesia. She seems like Dr. Bosconovitch's deceased daughter, but I'm not so sure." Damn. That old dude created an android just to relive the memories of his dead daughter? Sad, but I can kind of understand. It's not easy when you're being held captive by a tyrant that threatens your life to make illegal creations and you have no one there with you. Loneliness is not easy.

"Well, since she's been good to you, go ahead and find what you need. Also, if you need to call me, do so." I handed him a phone. "We have our own encrypted line so no one can hear us. Let me know if you need something. And while you're at it, try to find Heihachi Mishima. Everyone knows he's still alive. You did say that you had beef with him about something." I added. Lars looked at the phone and nodded.

"It might jog your memory. We can't be without a captain much longer." I smiled. My brother smiled back.

"Alright. I'll take Alisa and get moving." I gave my brother a thumbs up.

"Good luck." He nodded and got in the car and sped away. I have a feeling that he and that bubblegum-haired girl might have something more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a few days when Lars had called back. I was in shock when I heard him say the things a captain should say. I almost cried. It felt awesome to have my brother back. It's been hard having to deal with these ungrateful assholes. I was left in charge of the Rebellion and I've been treated like nothing but shit. The men tried to get someone to impose as Lars, just to get me to get out of the office. That never worked since everyone knows how Lars dresses. He walks in the office with business clothes on, not jeans and a graffiti shirt. I was really in shock when I learned that Heihachi was Lars' father. It got even worse when I put two and two together, now knowing that Kazuya is Lars' half-brother and Jin is his half-nephew. Now I can officially say that everything is fucked up.

I came just in time and barely survived the battle with the G-Corporation's soldiers. I was flown to the hospital and had three bullets taken out of my arm, my chest, and my stomach. I barely got away with my life when the bullet was literally two inches away from piercing my lung. I knew I would be out for a while, but at least Lars can get the army back into shape.

I've never seen him so heartbroken. That android stole his heart. Now, it is a bit weird, but he loves her with every fiber of his being. Well, his adoptive brother Lee Chaolan and a few of our scientists are trying to make this android a human. Was that even possible? It seemed twisted and sick. How in the hell can you make an android become completely human? I figured it could only happen with black magic or some sort. But whatever. Using the completely screwed up science, they made Alisa become human.

I'm happy that Lars is stable emotionally. After almost dying and seeing the light, he's been a bit unstable. But now that I'm okay and that he has someone to spend time with, he's been doing pretty good. Months began to pass as the hype from the tournament began to die down. Things were beginning to get back to normal after the Mishimas tried to pull a World War III. Lars and I have been trying to make sure that the companies are reaching stable conditions and among the like. After everything began to die down, we've been able to relax a bit.

I haven't been able to just talk to my brother in a while. I wanted us to have a couple of drinks and to just see how we both are keeping ourselves. The first time I asked, he couldn't make it because Alisa got sick. Which is understandable, but I felt sorry for him because he had to clean up her puke. This is why I'm a bit glad I don't have a girlfriend anymore. And no, I'm not gay. Don't even go there. The second time I asked, he and Alisa were in the Bahamas. I was pissed off because he didn't call me or invited me to go to the Bahamas with them. He invited several other people too. This pissed me off even more because they were only using him.

A year had passed. I was getting fed up with Lars blowing me off. The third time I wanted to do something, Alisa wanted to go shopping and asked if he would come along. What the hell? My brother isn't a dog! After that, Alisa wanted to go snowboarding. They left two weeks before I called him to see where he was at. And they didn't invite me again. I was pissed. I was tired of him blowing me off from some chick that's barely even human anymore. That was it. I called him and told him that we needed to talk. We talked at the bar and I told him how I felt. All he said was,

"Relax. You're just a bit jealous right? You shouldn't be jealous over my girlfriend." I was shocked. This little bitch has my brother wrapped around her finger. Every time I wanted to do something with my brother, she gets in the fucking way. I don't remember what happened. I remember saying harsh words and then a fight. I punched my brother in the face, and it was an all-out war. We trashed the bar and we got arrested. Luckily, we were only in jail for a day and Alisa came to bail us out. When I tried to thank her, she just rolled her eyes and gave me a look that said "He's mine".

Sometimes I just want to wrap my rugged hands on her throat. See her green eyes budge with surprise and pain. Here her voice almost dying out. She would understand my feelings. She would understand how everything is suffocating me. My brother and I grew even more apart than ever. He stayed where we were living, but bought a house for him and his girlfriend. I on the other hand, moved to the United States. I settled in an apartment in New York. It was calm and quiet, but sometimes there would be crimes that occurred.

I haven't heard from Lars in five years. I didn't get any word on how he was doing or anything. I tried to branch out here in the city, but everything was the same. The same fake people, the same fake women, the same fake places. No one really wanted to know me. When a few women I fell in love with tried to see what was in my bank account, I refused to tell them. They yelled at me and then went on to the next sucker. I was sick of it. I heard my phone rang one day and decided not to answer it. When the answering machine picked up, I almost dropped my drink.

_ "It's Tougou, I'm out now. Leave the message."_

_ "Bro! It's been a while! Guess what? I'm going to be a father! With who you might ask? Alisa! My fiancé of course! You're gonna be an uncle-"_CRUSH!

Who gives a fuck anymore?! Of now of all times, he decides to call me like nothing ever happened! Fuck it. Fuck it all. I have nothing, no one. No friends, no family, no woman to spend the rest of my life with. I looked around my apartment. Blank. Cold. Empty. Lifeless. Solitude is all I have now. I looked down to my cup in my hands and the bottle on the wood table. I had a bittersweet smile.

"At least I have my whiskey."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah...I was in my feels when I wrote this. I was just tired of fake people and friends leaving me again. I absolutely <span><em>DO NOT CONDONE<em> drinking your problems away (since I'm not legal to drink anyway). I'm also not bashing Lars or Alisa, I was just writing down what I felt and put it in Tougou's point of view. If I do have errors, I am COMPLETELY sorry. But hey, I am human.**


End file.
